


门外

by maze2003



Category: Dark Souls III, 黑暗之魂3
Genre: Multi, guro警告, mob警告
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maze2003/pseuds/maze2003
Summary: 绘画居民组团抹布维勒赫。无脑垃圾车，木得逻辑。对不起之前忘说了……文内疯狂暗示叔单箭头修女。
Relationships: All in Painted World of Ariandel/Sir Vilhelm, 绘画居民/维勒赫
Kudos: 11





	门外

**Author's Note:**

> “请不要随意丢弃你的猫”

绘画的世界来了陌生人。  
法兰的幽魂们在林间窃窃私语，与他们混在一起的米尔伍德人随后也知道了。谣言随着风声自雪原一直飘进底端的鸦村里，连泥沼中的鸦人都被灌了一耳朵。  
据说是大小姐，有随从的。  
胡说，明明是隆道尔的游魂……  
外来的灰烬……  
快看领头的那个带着火。  
火……火！  
原住民们于是都噤声了，瑟瑟地发起抖来。神父把自己锁在教堂深处很久很久，久到艾雷德尔的世界只剩冰雪。绘画腐败流脓，所有人都不记得火焰的形状。而这似乎要继续溃烂直到永远的地方忽然有了新的火。  
让人害怕，也让人期待。  
无数双眼睛看着黑色衣裙的女性灰烬和她亦步亦趋的骑士随从，看着他们打开教堂的大门步入其中。  
预料之中的打斗声并未出现，教堂仍旧沉默地矗立。好在沉默并未持续太久，一阵急切的争执从教堂里传出——确切说急切争执的只有一人，另一个女声始终冷淡。有依稀的几个词汇随着风飘过来，幽魂们竖着耳朵，只依稀捕捉到“小姐”，“绘画”和“主人”这几个词。  
“我已经决定。”  
声音逐渐变大，穿着修女黑裙的女性和她的骑士跟班走出了教堂大门。有眼神好的米尔伍德人认出了她，是那个无火余灰。“我会留在这里。”那个女人继续用冷淡如冰的声音说道。  
“可是小姐，隆道尔……”骑士焦急地试图劝阻。  
“我再说最后一次。我属于绘画，将与这里同在。”  
“那我……”  
“你可以离开了。我不再是隆道尔的黑圣女，也不是你的主人。”  
“小姐永远是我的主人。”穿着华丽盔甲的骑士连忙表达自己的忠诚，他跪在台阶上试图触摸主人的衣摆，“我任由您处置，请别……”  
冷漠的女士后退一步，走回大门的阴影里，“你可以离开。或者永远属于这里，属于这片绘画的所有住民，任由他们处置。”她说着关闭了教堂的大门。  
绘画的居民们将信将疑地围观了一阵，他们看着被抛弃的骑士跪在大门前，丧家之犬似的呼唤着再也不回应的主人。教堂始终沉默，骑士慢慢不再出声，绘画的居民也就心思活络起来。

最先前来的依旧是法兰的幽魂们。  
他们成群结队，推推搡搡地穿过吊桥，前来试探着教堂新主人的态度。这些曾经的雇佣兵本就没多少道德可言。既然主人说随意处置门外的骑士，他们也就大大方方地来用他。骑士被很多双手按倒在石头台阶上，他原本试图反抗。幽魂们扯着他的衣服哄笑，说他是被抛弃的废物，是他的大小姐让别人随意处置他。骑士便真像个被抛弃的物件一样不再动弹，任由别人撕裂他的裤子，把漂亮的描金头盔扔在雪里。隆道尔的游魂骑士身体枯瘦干瘪，并不能勾起他人多少欲望。然而他的内里仍旧火热，是绘画中未曾有过的温暖。他们就着血和上一个人留下的精液操他，掰开他的下巴粗暴地捅进捅出，把腥臭的体液擦在绣金线的披肩上。骑士沉默地任由恶意加诸于身，只在被捅进喉管时，无法合拢的嘴里会漏出下意识的抽噎。  
“芙莉德小姐……小姐……”  
曾经独属一人，而今被随意交付出去的骑士趴在教堂前。他的嗓子已经沙哑得听不出本来的音调，流血的后穴里还插着别人的阴茎。他一次又一次地试图爬回大门前，哀求他的小姐施舍一点慈悲，哪怕最后再看自己一眼。  
而教堂的大门紧闭，没有传出一点声响。

绘画的居民于是愈发大胆起来。不知道谁把骑士带到了雪原，随后米尔伍德的战士也加入进来。带着狼的北方人施舍给骑士一点尊重。他们把被折磨得无法站立的骑士带去背风处安置好，甚至有人帮他捡回遗失在雪里的盔甲。但是这些并不能使这被抛弃的可怜人处境变好一点。米尔伍德人有巨熊般异于常人的体格，粗壮的性器几乎与骑士的手腕一般粗细，即使已经适应了粗暴对待的后穴也无法完全吞下。  
这些战士巨汉每次只来一人。被北方人抱在怀里的骑士显得愈发娇小。他通常会靠或趴在战士披着的皮毛中，随着身下的律动无力颠簸。超过容纳太多的尺寸使性事无论进行到第几次也带着血。就算事前已经舔湿后穴，每一次插入都会撕裂或新或旧的伤口。狰狞的性器顶起骑士干瘪的小腹，在进入最深处时甚至会让他吐出窒息的气音。这仅剩的一点反馈也在逐渐适应的痛苦中慢慢消失。骑士只在对方谈到教堂新来的修女时会有一点微不足道的挣扎，被攥住脖颈也会用彻底撕裂的喉管发出无意义的嗬嗬声。  
后来米尔伍德人也逐渐腻味了。他们几乎不再照看骑士，甚至没有意识到鸦人什么时候偷走了他。

已经腐败到只剩烂泥的鸦村不知多久没有接纳新鲜血液，骑士的到来几乎掀起一阵狂欢。村民们围在大门前，在鸦人骑士把遍体鳞伤的可怜人丢出小教堂时一拥而上。无数流脓的舌头舔舐他的皮肤，吮吸着鸦爪留下的新鲜伤口。复数的扭曲肢体插进骑士身上每一个可以进入的孔洞，急不可耐地磨蹭着粘膜。  
最后挤进去的鸦人用细弱的喙挖掘每一个伤口，直到再也尝不到血的甜味。弱者贪婪地掏空了一切可以攫取的东西，围在骑士的残躯旁边发出意犹未尽的啧啧声。尚未散去的鸦人咂着嘴，交头接耳地称赞隆道尔人的美味。  
如果那位修女小姐……  
骑士的身躯忽然颤抖起来。他们意识到他仍活着，又畏惧地把干瘪的残渣丢进绘画底端的虫窟里。

然后他们忘了他，直到又一个无火余灰的到来。耳语与谣言飞快蔓延，乘着风一直传进绘画世界最底层。  
新来的……  
又一个外来者。  
无火的余灰……  
看啊他去了教堂！  
这一次是否……  
腐败洞窟里没有一丝光明。骑士落在最深处，食腐的虫群在其上筑巢。他在窃窃私语的风声里抽动了一下。不死人的顽强或者其他什么难以理解的东西仍在支撑着他的生命。濒死的骑士在黑暗中嗫嚅着主人的名字，用尽最后一丝力气蜷缩起身体，试图去触摸怀中的深红色宝珠。  
万幸他摸到了。


End file.
